exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of the Damned II
Chronicles of the Damned II '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra soon after Chronicles of the Damned and follows the perspective of three new Chosen warriors. Main Arc A New Era for the Church In 1912, exactly seventeen years after the events of Chronicles of the Damned, veteran Ansam has taken Pietro de Valencia's lead and trained his own warriors. For his first mission, the Chosen Ones Maria Blanchebois, Yu and Sai are asked to investigate strange cases of disappearance in southern France. On their way, they encounter a mysterious wandering kid, Mickael Idalia, who is quickly befriended by Maria and Yu. Their investigation leads them to a house inhabited by a young girl named Lea. Persecuted by her parents who believe she is possessed, her repeated escape attempts have caused many supernatural phenomena. The trio quickly understands the truthe thanks to Ansam's recollections of the past : Lea is not possessed by a Demon, rather, she is the reincarnation of the Will of Inferno, '''Pandaemonium. The trio escapes with Lea, and as a last act of naive hatred, the young girl immolates her parents within the house. The Four Beasts Attack Their travel however is soon interrupted. Pyromancer Serguei Ivanov and floramancer Alicia Rosaria, introducing themselves as two of the Four Beasts, make a synchronized attack on Ansam's headquarters in Italy, with Yu barely fending off Serguei alongside Maria and Sai helping Ansam defeat Alicia. The two retreat, but swear they will one day eliminate Lea. Ansam, perplexed, sends the trio to London, with Lea, to recruit a specialist : duke Isa Norwind. However, in the dark streets of London, the duke is nowhere to be found. John Easthampton and his wife Dorothee MacDaniels, as well as their seventeen years old daughter Ashley Easthampton, warmly welcome the four travelers. But a dark shadow looms and a mysterious being calling himself Lock taunts and baits the group, driving them to a dark chapel where he can ambush them. He then reveals himself as Lock Norwind, Isa's brother, and one of the Beasts. Revealing they are beings infused with "part of Inferno" as a result of Leanor's incarnation, they seek to destroy her in order to end their constant mental anguish and physical pain. However, the group overpowers him and manage to rescue Isa, forcing the Beast to retreat within shadows. An Angelic Visit Isa knows no way to seal away Lea's powers or her chaotic demeanor, but suggests Thaumaturgy as a way to deal with her. Meanwhile, a calm and cold woman introducing herself as Adelle asks Maria to "dispose" of Lea Maria, growing close to the young girl, refuses, to Adelle's dismay, and she leaves saying it was her last warning. The group returns to Italy, where they again cross Mickael's path. He seems to be a close acquintance of Lea, but cannot stay for a long time with the group, saying "something dark" is hunting him. He then leaves, allowing the four to return to Ansam. They find him discussing with Chosen One Simon Occita about Lea's fate: Simon says Angels are coming. Doubtful of angels' existence, Ansam pays no heed to his warnings and begins to delve into Thaumaturgic lore. However, a presence in the chapel forces them to reconsider their opinion : Adelle is back. She summons a scythe and reveals her wing, introducing herself as an Ophan of the Lord, an Angel of Death and a student to lord Raziel Tenkuro. She attacks, resulting in the group running for their lives, unable to face such a powerful enemy. The Darkest Hour By the time the three Chosen Ones have escaped, the fourth Beast, Leon Realta, has kidnapped Lea, intending to sacrifice her. The three run to his headquarters in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, alongside Mickael desperate to save her. After multiple fights, encountering a strange lost man who has forgotten his name, the group finally reaches the sacrifical altar. Defeating Leon in a fight after he empowered himself with a shard of Lea's power, they rescue her, intent on leaving the headquarters. But disaster strikes as the lost man makes its appaearance alongside Adelle, and shoots Mickael just as Adelle slices Lea in half. The two die next to eachother, Mika whispering words of love as he dies. The situation deeply shocks the trio, especially Maria who is heartbroken. Comforted by Isa, she swears to stay determined and find a way to bring them back. Still no Salvation Even as Lea is dead and gone forever, the four Beasts have not been released from their pain. So, when Ashley is kidnapped by mysterious individuals, Dorothee immediately suspect them. The three heroes alongside Ansam, Dorothee and John inspect the areas around London, and after defeating Serguei, Alicia and Lock, find a ritual chamber where Ashley is about to become the sacrifice to a thaumaturgic Ritual. Leon Realta fights the group, but something about him seems off. As he is defeated, light escapes from his body and reveals Mickael's shape. Mickael explains he is a young Fallen Angel destined to kill Lea, but who refused to do so and was cast out. He sought to revive Lea with a ritual by sacrificing Ashley, but as he can no longer do it, he calls upon Thaumaturgy to cast a more drastic spell : one that breaks the barrier between Interra and Inferno and fuses the two worlds. The three heroes, now aided by Adelle, fight with Mickael and end up defeating him. Yu and Sai attempt to kill him, but he only dissipates into golden dust, unable to truly die. The world is saved, or so it seems. Redemption to Damnation Mickael's soul reunites with Maria, sharing their memories and persuading her to unite with him and help him achieve the same aim. Maria now blessed with angelic magic and wielding Thaumaturgy uses her powers to quickly repair Mickael's seals, the world shaking once again. Adelle, unable to fight the full thaumaturgical power of Maria after she calls several Demons to absorb them and greatly gain in power, grants her scythe to Yu, and the young man dashes alone to fight Maria as Sai, uncertain and unable to choose his path, leaves the world to them. Maria and Yu fight in the center of the universe as hell and earth unite as one, and although their strengths are tied, Maria manages to weaken Yu enoough to finish the ritual. The two worlds merge as one, and the era of mankind has ended. Characters * Maria Blanchebois * Yu * Sai * Dorothee MacDaniels * Layton * Ansam * John Easthampton * Ashley Easthampton * Isa Norwind * Serena Norwind * Simon Occita * Leanor Pandaemonium * Gaunt * Mickael Idalia * Leon Realta * Lock Norwind * Alicia Rosaria * Serguei Ivanov * Adelle Trivia * This storyline has an indirect sequel in New Age Dawning. Category:Interra Category:Inferno Category:Storyline